Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes a matrix of pixels each having an OLED. The OLED includes a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode facing the pixel electrode, and an intermediate layer between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode and including an emission layer. In such an OLED display, pixel electrodes have island shapes formed by patterning each pixel, and an opposite electrode is provided as one body with respect to the pixels. In typical OLED displays, a voltage (IR) drop occurs in the opposite electrode, and thus, the pixels have unintended brightness differences relative to each other.